New Beginnings
by Simply Brooke
Summary: Following your dreams can sometimes be difficult. But, it's never too late to become who you want to be. A story for anyone who has ever had a dream!


A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to my newest story. As the summary kind of indicates this story is for those of you who have had a dream and about never giving up on that dream. There is no "written rule" for how we achieve things in life and when I dream should be completed by and to just keep trucking along until you make it!

I hope that all of you enjoy this story and begin to like Magenta. We will be stuck with her for a little while! Enjoy! _-7/30/19-_

* * *

**New Beginnings**

_Chapter 01: And So It Begins_

* * *

There are those moments in life, when you know everything is about to change forever!

My name is Magenta and today is the day that I become a Pokémon trainer! A day that I have been waiting for my entire life, when I would be standing in front of Professor Oak and receive my very first Pokémon.

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Professor Gary Oak. But, everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor. Before we go any further, I'd like to tell you a few things you should know about this world!"

Professor Oak wasn't nearly as intimidating as I had come to anticipate. All the stories, and even the pictures, captured him as this cocky, rough-around-the-edges, kind of man. Apparently, nothing like that of the kind soul of his late grandfather, Samuel Oak. There was definitely something about this Oak that demanded your respect and attention, but, overall, he seemed: kind and gentle. Maybe, age had tamed him.

"This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends. At times we play together, and at other times we work together. Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them."

His words sent chills that electrified through my body. I had often dreamed of this moment. A dream that seemed out of reach. Now, Professor Gary Oak was speaking exclusively to me. His words meant for me!

...As well as the other two impending Pokémon trainers, a boy and girl, standing just to the left of me. Each one of us engulfed in this moment.

"In addition to creating a strong bond with your Pokémon companions, you will also find yourself forming connections with other fellow trainers; starting, with those standing right next to you. Now, why don't each of you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Professor Oak instructed, gesturing to the small girl standing to the far left.

"Um, hello, my name is Aya. Um, I'm ten years old and I want to collect as many of the cutest Pokémon that I can!" She stumbled over her words. It was clear she was unsure of what to say, her eyes continuously breaking eye contact with the Professor. As she finished, little Aya looked to the boy standing to her right, and in the middle of both of us, signaling his turn.

"My name is Archer!" The boy shouted, clearly excited. "I am ten-years-old and I'm going to be the greatest Pokémon Master of all time! Even better than Ash Ketchum!" A little too excited.

Professor Oak let out a soft chuckle. It was no secret that Professor Oak had once been the rival of the legendary Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum, "I love your enthusiasm, Archer. You better train hard, Ash will be a hard one to beat."

Soon, all eyes fell on me. I could feel the smile spread across my face. I was beaming from ear to ear.

"My name is Magenta, I am twenty-three-years-old and I'm just super excited to finally becoming a Pokémon Trainer!"

Yes. I'm not your _typical_ first-time Pokémon Trainer. While it still holds true, that a child is eligible to become part of the Pokémon league once they reach the age of ten, I was not granted that opportunity. My mother thought I would be wasting my time chasing after a dream that had, as she bluntly put it, "little to no chance of coming to fruition".

So, while my friends set off on their journey, I stayed in Pallet Town, finished school and eventually set off on a career that would offer me "stability". It wasn't more than two years in the workforce before I realized my dream of venturing off on my own Pokémon journey still burned brightly within me and, so, I gave up my career (against my mother's protests) and registered for the league. It was quite the whirlwind. Lucky for me, there is no age limit for when one is allowed to start their journey.

So, here I am. Twenty-three and taking one of the biggest risks of my life. Making what was once a far-fetched (no pun intended) dream into a reality.

As I finished, Professor Oak shared a smile with all three of us, "It is wonderful to meet all three of you! Your very own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold. Fun experiences, difficult experiences, there's so much waiting for you! Dreams! Adventure! Now, what do you say, shall we go meet your Pokémon partners?"

It was a resounding "yes" from the three of us, as we all practically jumped for joy. I, personally, clasped my hands together and hopped up and down in place. Since first arriving at Oak's lab, I had managed to de-age to that of my ten-year-old self. She was elated!

Professor Oak led the three of us to another part of his lab. In this room, three other-what I could only figure to be scientists, based on their lab coats-persons occupied the room. Each seemed to be lost in whatever work they were tending to. They didn't even seem to notice us enter the room.

As we ventured deeper into the room, my eyes quickly found the direction that we were headed. At the back of the room, stood a kind of futuristic metal containment unit with a flat top. At the center of the containment unit held three red and white Pokéballs in place.

Our future partners!

As Professor Oak made his way to the back of the containment unit, Archer, Aya, and myself, occupied the remaining surrounding space.

"Archer, Aya, and Magenta: These Pokéballs that you see before you, contain a Pokémon that will become your starter. You will have the choice between Charmander, the fire Pokémon, Squirtle, the water Pokémon, and Bulbasaur, the grass Pokémon. Now, remember, once the Pokémon has been chosen, they are no longer available for choosing. So, your top choice may not end up being what you get. Now, who would like to choose first?"

I elected to go last. It didn't really matter to me which of these Pokémon became my partner. I was just elated to be _finally _getting my very own partner!

It was Aya that ended up going first; much to Archer's disappointment. Though, once Professor Oak and I explained the importance of chivalry, he was more on board.

Aya ended up picking Squirtle, for his "cute face". Archer followed by choosing Charmander, which wasn't that big of a surprise. If he was wanting to be good as Ash Ketchum, Charmander would be a very wise choice.

This left me with: Bulbasaur.

The three of us couldn't release each of our starters from their balls fast enough. It was time to formally meet our partners.

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur called out as the small bulb Pokémon looked around the lab quizzical.

"Hi, Bulbasaur!" I greeted, using the friendliest voice that I could possibly muster. Bulbasaur' s bright red eyes found their way to me, looking at me from head to toe. Probably wasn't every day that you met someone with bright pink hair. Let alone someone that was now your trainer. "I'm Magenta. I'm going to be your partner!"

"Saur…" Bulbasaur replied, his tone unsure, as his eyes roamed over me once more. After a few moments, the grass Pokémon's uneasiness was replaced with pure joy. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

And so, it begins!

TBC…

* * *

A/N: There you have it! The end of the first chapter. Hope that you all enjoyed. Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what some of your dreams may be!


End file.
